


【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦25

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: AA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦25

　　　　00.  
　　  
　　　　白日一闪而过，蔡徐坤的新闻发布会开得很顺利，结束了他也谢绝了其他采访或活动，老老实实回到医院顶楼的温馨病房。今天对他来说，似乎是完成了一件大任务，他无心其他，只想回来等一个人，和他的表扬。  
　　  
　　　　朱正廷跳了一天的舞，累得汗湿了几件舞蹈服，结束后打开手机一看，微信快要爆炸，全是三教九流嘘寒问暖的，吓得他仰天直翻白眼：蔡徐坤开的发布会，话也是他说的，有事儿找他去啊！骚扰我作甚！哼！  
　　  
　　　　他在医院洗烘了几件衣服，跟老师吃了顿饭，回到医院已经小半晚，推开病房时，床边一个黑影，唰地一下坐起来，“正正！”  
　　  
　　　　朱正廷吓一大跳，“干嘛？我又不是贵妃省亲，久候我啊？”  
　　  
　　　　“不、不是。”蔡徐坤双脚并立，两手局促地搓来搓去，“我，我今天发布会开得挺成功的。”  
　　  
　　　　朱正廷一边听着，一边回厕所洗漱，“嗯哼。”  
　　  
　　　　“媒体的反响挺好，也很迅速。”  
　　  
　　　　“哦。”  
　　  
　　　　“粉丝的反响也不错。”  
　　  
　　　　“微博社交上的讨论度也很高。”  
　　  
　　　　朱正廷看了眼厕所门口的门神，“蔡徐坤，我发现咱俩区别还真是大啊，你这病好了，就开始折腾外面了，什么社会反响都等着一网打尽。而我就不一样了，”他擦了擦脸，很认真地对上蔡徐坤的眼睛，“外界怎么看，我一点也不在乎。因为最难的时候，我都是靠自己。你的事你自己解决好了就好，现在我只想蔡一悯平平安安长大，其他与我无益者，一概不做猜想。”  
　　  
　　　　“那我呢？”蔡徐坤拦住他。  
　　  
　　　　你对我就一点期望也没有吗？  
　　  
　　　　他打开微博，点出最热的新闻，“你不想看看我今天说了什么吗？看看吧，正正。”  
　　  
　　　　他生病以来、从业以来的心路历程，在朱正廷面前开不了口的话，借着这次公开发表的机会，难得吐露，他内心窃窃的，也怯怯的。蔡徐坤有些献宝，可惜朱正廷越过他，遗憾地告诉他，“抱歉坤，我不想看微博。”  
　　  
　　　　他的内心从来没有如此平静过，在忙完了自己的一天后，舒服洗个热水澡，再躺到一米二的小陪床上，伸个懒腰，开始自己的午夜生活。这很像学生时代对幸福的憧憬极其简单，又极其容易满足。  
　　  
　　　　蔡徐坤讪讪回到自己的床上，耷拉着眼看另一张床，内心难免失落。但他也说话算话，哪怕朱正廷已经戴起了耳机，听不见他的呢喃，他也要在黑暗中开口道，“好，只要你开心，我怎么样都可以。”  
　　  
　　　　说完便很快躺下，背对着朱正廷，孤独的夜里，只有床上隆起的萧条背影。  
　　  
　　　　01.  
　　  
　　　　夜里蔡徐坤睡得极不安稳，鼻尖若有似无，总觉得被什么刺鼻气味撩得难耐。等他惊坐起来后，只觉潮热难挡，脑袋发昏。揉了揉太阳穴，凭经验是久违的易感期来了。蔡徐坤下意识去看朱正廷，这一个人将自己裹得严严实实，正在被子里不安分的扭动着，嘴里不时嘤咛几声，看起来也像是经历了什么难熬的时期。蔡徐坤突然有种不好的预感，是不是他俩的天造地设的时刻来了，当发情期遇上易感期，对天造地设的人来说，做天造地设的事，简直如鱼得水，烈火烹油。  
　　  
　　　　但他俩现在呢，还算天造地设吗？  
　　  
　　　　蔡徐坤捏了把下面，本来只是看看状况，没想到一捏就硬，把他自己也吓了一跳，他打了打自己兄弟的这根杆子，摇摇头叹气，“你凑什么热闹，来得不是时候！”  
　　  
　　　　但他兄弟好像不是很听他本人的话，反而是朱正廷一支吾它就颤抖一下，久颤成石，躺下去就是一根铁棍杵着棉被，磨得生疼。蔡徐坤头又昏又痛，生生忍了俩小时，忍出一脑门子汗，实在忍不住了，准备去厕所解决时，路过朱正廷的陪床，见他还在翻滚，气不打一处来，冲上去对着腺体就是一口。Alpha的獠牙尖利无比，久没有东西磨过牙，朱正廷的腺体处皮肤也长厚了，痛得他睡梦中也惨呼一声，但还算老实，侧着身任由Alpha的信息素注入身体，渐渐安稳入眠。翌日清晨，二人招呼，朱正廷一伸懒腰，“早。”  
　　  
　　　　蔡徐坤坐在床边应了一声，“嗯。”  
　　  
　　　　“怎么了？”这位好心过去一瞧，嚯，好大的黑眼圈，快掉到下巴上了。  
　　  
　　　　那位手轻轻一挥，“没事，你不是要去跳舞么。”  
　　  
　　　　朱正廷眉毛一挑，“赶我？”  
　　  
　　　　“没有。”  
　　  
　　　　“那我哪儿招你了？”  
　　  
　　　　“哎呀没有”蔡徐坤又有些受不住了，他的易感期循序渐进，看情形今日肯定更加严重。“管好自己吧，你说的。”  
　　  
　　　　“将我军呢？”朱正廷起身走人，“好心喂给驴肝肺。”  
　　  
　　　　“等等！”蔡徐坤喊住他，他想到既然自己易感期不适，那朱正廷也该发情期来临，昨夜已有先兆，今天如果出门，万一路上发情，怕是不太行。因此喊住朱正廷，又不许他去了。  
　　  
　　　　朱正廷一头雾水，只觉得他善变又要发火，到底克制住，拿出手机给老师打电话请假。  
　　  
　　　　蔡徐坤没想到他竟然如此顺从自己，心里顿时熨帖不少，但很快他就发现不妙，朱正廷留下来还不如去上课，因为他俩根本不能待在一个空间里。  
　　  
　　　　苦恨清宵短，好梦昼初长。俩人百无聊赖，躺在床上睡大觉，蔡徐坤昨晚没睡好，不一会儿就着暖洋洋的日光进入了梦乡，朱正廷昨天睡够了，现在躺在床上用手机看电影。他也真的还好，不知是感官钝了还是抗敏强了，发情期来了也无状况。就是电影看着看着心思活泛，悄悄退出来，滑进了X雷APP，这里面藏了他一大把宝贝，他转了转眼珠子，点开了一部“产乳”情景剧，里面的小O不知道是吃了催乳素还是身体棒，白色的乳汁流得到处都是，跪在湿不拉几的床单上被人从后面进入，喊得欲仙欲死。朱正廷听得心痒难耐，蹬着脚在床上扭来扭去，反正蔡徐坤睡着了，他把音量调大了点，就着人家的情欲解自己的渴，后来怎么蹭也不过瘾，把手伸到后面去自慰，结果握不住手机了，干脆把画面关了，但声音太小不利于发挥，于是他又把音量调大了点，完全不管蔡徐坤，心想他醒了最好，看他怎么办。  
　　  
　　　　蔡徐坤哪儿睡得着，他原本不是这么浅眠，无奈特殊时期身体实在焦灼，朱正廷一作妖他就醒了，裹着被子不敢作声，听着另一张床上的动静又实在难熬。好不容易等朱正廷完事儿清静了，他头又昏沉沉疼起来，连晒在窗棂上的日头也变得烤人，炙得他眼皮发花。  
　　  
　　　　“正正……正正啊……”可能是太难过了，蔡徐坤出言求助，虽睁不开眼睛，也感受得到床上一沉，多了一处重物。大概是朱正廷吧，把手伸到他额头上试温度，只一下就撤走，他心里一沉，没想到另一处肌肤立马替换上来，比刚才的还要滑腻。  
　　  
　　　　朱正廷一向手心手背都试不准体温，换成脸颊后，就势把蔡徐坤抱在怀里，男人本能性反搂住他的腰窝，在他怀中贪婪呼吸着体香。  
　　  
　　　　“不要离开我，求你……”  
　　  
　　　　朱正廷听得怪闷的，没好气地拍了拍蔡徐坤脑门，“谁要离开你了，你是不是不舒服了，嗯？”  
　　  
　　　　“没、没有”蔡徐坤闭着眼乱摇头，“你、你要离婚。”  
　　  
　　　　朱正廷心里一滞，垂下长长的睫毛，“我还不知道呢，你别逼我。”  
　　  
　　　　话没说完，感觉一只手把自己往外推，蔡徐坤睁开了眼睛，挣扎下床，“你快走吧。”  
　　  
　　　　“喂你什么意思！”朱正廷也恼了，“我一说离婚你就要我走啊？”  
　　  
　　　　蔡徐坤无暇同他纠缠，只踉跄往厕所去，期间一个劲挥手，示意他，“走、走啊！”  
　　  
　　　　“走就走！”朱正廷一甩被子，抄起衣服就往外，半路觉得不对，旋身回来，“你什么情况？喊我练舞的是你，喊我别去练舞的也是你，你是电梯啊？上下由你？想得美！我就不走，气死你！”  
　　  
　　　　蔡徐坤一把钳制住他的双肩，喘息道，“我不是电梯，我也不想上下由我，所以我喊你走，我知道你想离婚，不想跟我在一起，可我想要你……不、我不能，我不可以。你都要跟我离婚了，我不可以……”  
　　  
　　　　他鼻翼翕张得厉害，厚实的双唇燥得干裂起皮，他迫切想要去掬一捧清水，涤润下他紧绷的面庞，和受伤的心灵。  
　　  
　　　　但人还没到卫生间，就被蛮力拽了回来，朱正廷也不是娇弱小女子，他把蔡徐坤一把咚在墙上，狠狠送了他一个吻，等两人交换了唾液，等那人咽了咽口水，扣住他的后脑勺准备凡客未主时，他又一把将他推开，双手抵在他胸前谈判。  
　　  
　　　　“蔡徐坤。”  
　　  
　　　　02.  
　　  
　　　　“蔡徐坤，咱俩结婚三年，以往都是你做主，你一旦说要了，我就是叫破喉咙都没有用。你什么时候顾过我的感受，嗯？”  
　　  
　　　　蔡徐坤这会儿已经有点神志迷离了，“我、我现在学习着，照顾你的感受……”  
　　  
　　　　“现在？晚了吧……”朱正廷讽刺一笑，“现在我想要，你却想当君子了？”  
　　  
　　　　“过去几年，要么天天做，要么守活寡。”  
　　  
　　　　“旱的旱死，涝的涝死，就没个节制，什么时候正常规律过？现在好了，人这一辈子精子的量是有定数的，以往用多了，出事后就没有了，老天爷可真有眼啊。呵呵，我天天苦熬着，你醒了就天天怀疑我，你怀疑有个P用，你倒是正经地上我一次啊！”  
　　  
　　　　“说你没用你又觉得伤自尊了，说离婚你又想起来要君子柳下惠了。现在张口闭口为我好，一副妥协回头的样子，你到底搞没搞懂我要什么？”  
　　  
　　　　“你前段时间不是站不起来吗？你现在到底好了没有？”  
　　  
　　　　蔡徐坤已经站不住了，靠在墙上摇头晃脑，“好、好了……正正你别逼我。”  
　　  
　　　　朱正廷揪住他的领子，将他扔到床上，“我不逼你，你熬着吧。”


End file.
